Boathouse Memoirs
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: After Carly finds out about Jack and Janet having a baby she decides to head to the place where she and Jack shared so many memories. - One-shot for now, I'm thinking about continuing this, let me know if you guys are up for that :) !


**Note: Hi guys! I had this silly flashback moment today where I had to watch some old ATWT clips and obviously ended up watching way too many clips of Carly and Jack. I ended up writing this little thing and despite it being so not special I decided to post it anyway, hoping some of you will enjoy it anyway! One-shot for now, let me know if you guys would like me to continue :) X  
Summary: After Carly finds out about Jack and Janet having a baby she decides to head to the place where she and Jack shared so many memories.**

**Boathouse Memoirs **

The leaved rustled under her shoes. It was all so quiet; every step she took seemed to make such a huge amount of noise. Occasionally a bird flew over her head, making singing noises while doing so. The air was fresh and cold, typical autumn weather, but to be honest, she couldn't care less.

When she reached the place she had wanted to, she stood still for a second, taking in her surroundings. It felt weird not having the boathouse there anymore. It had been gone for a while now. Still memories came floating over her minute she set foot anywhere close to the place.

She was relieved when she found the grass near the water dry; she wanted to sit for a while. She looked around, taking in the beautiful autumn colors around her as she sighed. How for heaven's sake had it been possible for her life to end up this way? There were so many great things in her life, so many beautiful memories and gorgeous gifts, yet, one of the most important things was missing.

Carly Tenney couldn't help herself and let out a loud sigh, knowing no one was around her. How was it possible she was still as much in love with Jack Snyder as she had been the moment she had met him and yet wasn't with him?

"Because he's your true north, silly….. And he's getting a freakin' baby with Janet."

She couldn't fight the tear that so desperately wanted to fall down her cheek. Why did this had to happen to them over and over again? There was always something in between them. A number of times it had been Carly herself and she was completely aware of that. Hal, Simon, Holden, Craig… Just to mention a few. Not the mention the crimes she had committed over the years that had caused trouble for both her and Jack and their relationship.

Things had been good lately though. Too good. She and Jack had finally been able to be honest towards each other, to admit that in fact the other was the only person in life they loved with all their heart and soul. He would leave Janet. Come back to her and the kids… And then Janet got pregnant.

"How does life always end up to be such a mess?"

It was only then that she realized she had uttered those words out loud, and perhaps had been speaking out loud multiple times since she had sat down in the grass. She took a quick look around and was relieved to find she was still the only person in sight.

She loved Jack. She loved him as a father, as a friend, as a husband, as a lover… She knew there had been so many times where the two of them had been having huge fights, fights which made it seem as if both of them hated each other. Deep down she had always known though that in fact, she had never stopped loving him. That there hadn't been a single moment where she truly didn't want to be with him since she'd met him. Ever since Carly had met Jack, she knew they belonged together. She grabbed her purse, taking out the one piece that defined her and Jack's relationship. The compass. She gently caressed it. This was her. This was them. They had to find their way back to each other.

Tears started falling down her face and she decided not to even try and hold them back any longer. How did things always end up to be such a mess?

He wasn't even that close yet when he saw a familiar figure sitting close to the water. Blonde hair in a loose updo, black coat… He would recognize that woman from miles away.

* * *

Jack could have known Carly would be there. He'd checked her house, the Lakeview, even Al's Diner… When he hadn't been able to find her he had decided he perhaps could use some time to think as well and figured he'd make his way over to their special place.

He got closer to the female and he could tell she was crying. He could hear the soft sobs and sniffs and his heart broke into little pieces. He knew it was his fault. He had promised her he'd come back to her. To her and the kids. And then Janet had been pregnant. What was he supposed to do, not fulfill his role as a father?

Jack made sure not to make too much noise as he approached Carly, knowing she probably would back away the moment she'd see him. God, he loved her so much. Why was there always something in between them, something standing in between the two of them simply being happy with their family?

It surprised him that Carly still wasn't looking up; he was almost next to her. Jack decided to not say a word, and simply sat down next to her. He could tell she wasn't even startled and still hadn't looked his way when he heard her say: "How did you know I was here?"

"Gut feeling…"

He then noticed the item she was holding in her hand. It broke his heart. He couldn't help himself and he place his hand over hers, gently holding on to it and the compass in it. With his other hand he gently cupped her chin, gently turning her face so he could meet her eyes. They were swollen, red, and despite her make-up still being perfect in place it was obvious that tears were still fighting to fall down.

Jack kissed her knuckles, never letting go of her hand and the compass as he looked into the shattered eyes of the woman he loved so desperately. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said: "I'm so sorry Carly."

Carly knew he was. She bit her lip, pushing out a sad and broken smile as she whispered: "I know Jack… I know."


End file.
